Un Halloween demoniaco
by Kouga099
Summary: Halloween se acerca y satán aprovechando el que los demonios alcanzan su maximo poder en esta fecha piensa atacar la academia de Vera Cruz Yukio, Rin y sus amigos intentaran evitarlo. Solo tienen que aguantar hasta el amanecer, además pasara algo entre Rin y Shiemi pero no adelantaré nada. Beta: Pipitah-Chan Dejen Rewievs


_Este fic se me ocurrió cuando terminé de ver la serie espero que lo disfruten. Si quieren tirarme ideas para otros fic, las escucho con gusto._

_Un Halloween demoniaco _

_eran las 11:49 de la noche del 30 de Octubre, yo estaba durmiendo plácidamente en mi cuarto cuando Yukio entró por la puerta del dormitorio y mientras caminaba hacia a mi hablaba con Mephisto por teléfono._

_Entendido, lo tendré en cuenta - dijo Yukio mientras recibía las instrucciones que poco después me explicaría. _

_Yukio llegó hasta mi cama e intento despertarme, al ver que no reaccionaba me tiró de la cama, caí sobre mi trasero y mientras me levantaba le dije._

_que haces cuatro ojos, no ves que estoy durmiendo, estaba soñando con Shi... - me callé la boca antes de decir algo más y puse una expresión seria en mi rostro, entonces Yukio me explicó lo siguiente_

_como sabrás Rin, mañana es Halloween, en Halloween es cuando los demonios alcanzan su máximo poder y Satán se da cuenta de ello, así que Mephisto cree que Satán va a atacar la academia por lo que debemos estar preparados, ven conmigo._

_Yukio me tomo del brazo sacándome de la habitación, recorrimos los pasillos del dormitorio de la academia, los mismos estaban vacíos debido a que era muy de noche y Mephisto solo permite estar hasta las 10:00 en los pasillos luego todos deben irse a sus respectivos dormitorios llegamos a la entrada suroeste de la academia y allí estaban Izumo, Bon y Shima._

_ Cuando Yukio me soltó me acerqué a mis amigos y los saludé._

_Hola amigos, ¿que hacen? - pregunté._

_No se, que te parece idiota estamos creando barreras mágicas para que los demonios de clase baja no puedan entrar – me dijo Bon bastante molesto por mi estupidez_

_¿y tu que haces Izumo? - le pregunté_

_estoy leyendo, para poder invocar más demonios y no solo a dos zorros blancos – Izumo se paró y antes de invocar un demonio me dijo que lo había estado practicando._

_Invoco al espíritu del fuego que renace de las cenizas para que ilumine la sombra y destruya al mal – del papel que Izumo tenía en la mano apareció un Fénix, yo quedé boquiabierto y esta se emocionó por que al fin logró invocar a la bestia, se abalanzó sobre mi y me abrazo, reacciono al instante, me pegó una cachetada y se alejo diciéndome pervertido._

_¿Que hice ahora? - pregunté para mis adentros mientras me rascaba la cabeza._

_Busqué a Shiemi por todos lados pero no la encontré, así que me fui hasta su casa a pesar de que Yukio me impidió salir de la academia , golpee la puerta y nadie contestó, golpee nuevamente y nada, así que entre, adentro todo era un caos grité su nombre y desde las sombras escuche como alguien me llamaba._

_Rin... duele mucho, no puedo moverme, ayúdame, por que no estabas aquí, yo te necesitaba y me diste la espalda, ! te odio ! - dijo Shiemi _

_eso fue un golpe duro para mi, en mi mente resonaban sus palabras una y otra vez "te odio, te odio, yo te necesitaba,me diste la espalda" caí de rodillas el corazón me dolía Shiemi me había necesitado y yo le había fallado._

_ sentí como alguien tocaba mi hombro, me di la vuelta y vi a Yukio, sacó su arma y le disparo a Shiemi 2, 3, 4 balas en el medio del corazón, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, estallé en lágrimas desenfundé mi espada y ataque a Yukio logré hacerle un corte en la cara por el cual ahora salía sangre Yukio me miró y me dijo._

_voltea -_

_que mierda, acabas de matar a Shiemi y quieres que voltee – le dije furioso._

_No era Shiemi, idiota – cuando Yukio me dijo esto voltee y era verdad en el lugar donde estaba "Shiemi" ahora había un demonio cambia-formas._

_Shiemi ya esta a salvo en la academia, ven tenemos que dormir para mañana estar al 100% de nuestra capacidad._

_Me fui con Yukio hacia la academia y cuando llegamos ya todos habían terminado de preparar las defensas al lado de Izumo estaba Shiemi corrí hacia ella y le pregunté si estaba bien, me dijo que si, recién ahí me di cuenta que sentía algo por ella, nunca me había preocupado así por alguien, así que decidí que cuando el ataque a la academia terminara se lo diría._

_ Me fui para mi cuarto con Yukio y nos acostamos a dormir luego de un rato Yukio se durmió y yo quede solo con mi mismo en el silencio de la noche, durante largo rato estuve pensando cada segundo que pasaba parecía eterno el saber que mañana debería defender la academia era una presión fuerte igualmente sabía que no lo iba a hacer solo tenía a mis amigos, pensar en eso me tranquilizó y logré dormirme._

_ Al otro día me desperté muy temprano, cosa rara en mi pero sabía lo que me esperaba, levante a Yukio tirándolo de la cama era mi venganza por lo de la mañana pasada se levantó sin decir una palabra se vistió y salimos de nuestro cuarto para dirigirnos hacia la entrada principal, vimos hacia el horizonte y todo parecía tranquilo así que Yukio se fue no se a donde y yo me fui a la cafetería para hablar con mis amigos cuando entre por la puerta de la misma eché un vistazo y en la segunda mesa de la derecha se encontraban Izumo, Bon, Shima, Konekomaru y Shiemi, esta ultima me vio y me gritó algo_

_Rin-Kun ven con nosotros -_

_esta bien voy para ahí chicos – les grité desde la entrada mientras me dirigía hacia ellos por desgracia un idiota me hizo tropezar mientras corría, caí de cara al piso y mientras me levantaba Bon y Shima ya estaban a mi lado cuando quede nuevamente en pie miré al idiota que me había hecho tropezar y lo golpee en el rostro el intentó pegarme pero Bon y Shima se interpusieron en su camino así que la "pelea" terminó ahí mismo._

_Llegamos a la mesa y almorzamos, el resto del día fue bastante tranquilo, cuando terminaron las clases de la tarde los chicos y yo fuimos hacia la entrada principal allí estaban todos nuestros profesores incluyendo a Yukio y Mephisto todos miraban atentamente la puesta del sol, minuto a minuto el sol se acercaba más al horizonte y no duraría mucho para que se hiciera de noche, luego de unos minutos esperando, el sol por fin se oculto bajo la linea del horizonte; la oscuridad de la noche nos envolvió y un sonido ensordecedor se extendió por toda la academia y de pronto donde no había nada se llenó de demonios enseguida los Arias comenzaron a recitar mientras que los demás observaban como los demonios intentaban entrar, el plan era que si los demonios atravesaban las barreras mágicas ahí recién los demás intervendríamos, parecía que la situación estaba de nuestro lado pero cuando todo iba bien llegaron demonios de clase alta y los Arias no pudieron hacer mucho, golpe tras golpe tras golpe las barreras se debilitaban hasta que en uno de esos golpes lograron romper la barrera, todos los demonios entraron, yo y los demás nos pusimos en acción._

_Humildemente apelo a la diosa de Inari para que no deje mis plegarias sin responder – dijo Izumo y al instante los dos zorros blancos aparecieron mientras que atacaban y devolvían a Gehena a miles de demonios de clase baja y media, Shiemi usaba a su familiar para dejar atrapados a los demonios mientras los caballeros los mataban._

_Aún así estábamos en una mala situación los demonios eran muchos y nos estaban haciendo retroceder por suerte una puerta se abrió con una llave infinidad y muchos más exorcistas salieron, venían de la rama del vaticano entre ellos estaban Ángel y Shura los dos estaban trabajando en equipo eran un buen dueto los demonios les temían gracias a ellos volvimos a tomar la delantera, ya solo faltaban tres horas para la salida del sol y estábamos ganando_

_ Los dos zorros de Izumo fueron derrotados así que sacó al Fénix, este derrotó a muchos demonios de clase alta y los demonios de clase media y baja no eran rivales para el, Bon, Shima y Konekomaru estaban utilizando plegarias del evangelio de San Juan y muchos demonios eran eliminados gracias a es y bueno, en cuanto a mí estaba destruyendo todo lo que se cruzaba en mi camino mis llamas azules mandaban de vuelta a Gehena a muchísimos demonios._

_En un momento Izumo comenzó a dudar_

_Y que pasa si perdemos, no se si podré hacerlo – dijo, entonces el Fénix se dio la vuelta y fue a toda velocidad hacia ella_

_¡no¡ yo puedo hacerlo no puedo defraudar a mis amigos – dijo con firmeza y en el momento en el cual el Fénix iba a golpearla esta le gritó _

_yo soy tu ama y me obedecerás – el Fénix se detuvo justo delante de ella y volvió a luchar contra los demonios sabiendo que Izumo había dejado de dudar._

_Por fin llegó el sol y los demonios se retiraron, el ataque a la academia había terminado y habíamos ganado todos caímos agotados mientras que los exorcistas del vaticano volvían por la puerta abierta con la llave infinidad, me acerqué a Shiemi y los demás y les pregunté como se encontraban todos respondieron bien, entonces tomé a Shiemi por el brazo y la aparte de los demás para hablarle._

_Shiemi tengo algo que decirte – le dije a Shiemi mientras que esta me miraba atentamente_

_dime, que es – me dijo impaciente_

_tu, tu mierda lo diré sin rodeos tu me gustas – levanté la mirada y vi el rostro de Shiemi el cual estaba rojo como tomate, ella levanto la mirada hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la altura de los mios y me dijo._

_Tu también me gustas Rin – quedé boquiabierto por su respuesta sinceramente hubiera creído que ella no gustaba mio pero por lo visto estaba equivocado, así que tomé la iniciativa, me acerqué muy lentamente a sus labios y la bese gentilmente cuando despegué mis labios de los suyos ella se puso muy pálida y se cayo al suelo pero mientras caía pude ver una sonrisa de par en par que se extendía por su rostro, llamé a Yukio y este me dijo que solo estaba inconsciente la llevé a la enfermería y estuve allí hasta que despertó para eso pasaron 2 días,_

_Cuando despertó la lleve hacia su casa y la deje a cargo de su madre al volver vi como todo ya era normal en la academia, seguí caminando con Kuro a mi lado hasta que llegué a mi habitación y Yukio me dijo que había un exorcismo por hacer, pero esa historia se las contaré en otra ocasión._

_**FIN**_

_-ooo-_

_-ooo-_

_Espero les halla gustado gracias por leer, nos vemos prontoooooo XD_


End file.
